


Il segreto del buon latte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sheep, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Seguito di La pecora di Shab.Prompt Lista 1: 4. Segreti.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 533.Titolo: Il segreto del buon latte





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  


Il segreto del buon latte

“I segreti di un buon formaggio non sono tanti. Un buon pascolo, delle stalle comode con ottima paglia su cui riposare, la giusta igiene e soprattutto…”  disse Shab, passandosi la mano su una delle corna ricurve che gli svettavano sul capo.

“Soprattutto?” chiese l’altro demone capra.

“Un buon gregge. Le mie pecore sono migliori delle tue Filibuster” rispose Shab, leccandosi le labbra. Un luccichio di desiderio brillava nei suoi occhi.

“Non è possibile. L’ho visto con i miei occhi. L’ultimo che hai preso era gracilino” borbottò l’altro demone, incrociando le braccia muscolose al petto peloso.

Shab allargò le braccia, mostrando i palmi delle mani e disse: “Mi hai chiesto tu i miei segreti. Non puoi negare che i miei formaggi sono i migliori tra tutti quelli della nostra comunità”.

“Bah. Io ancora mi sorprendo che tu sia riuscito a trasformare l’ultimo. Era troppo magro” rispose Filibuster con voce forte e roca.

“Se vuoi posso fartelo vedere. Gli ho già tolto il suo primo agnello, si è abituato subito e non ha fatto neanche storie. L’ho chiamato ‘Fiocco’” propose Shab.

“Sì, voglio vederlo. Mostrami uno dei tuoi famigerati ‘segreti’” accettò l’altro.

Shab fischiò e un uomo pecora lo raggiunse balzando carponi, sul viso aveva dipinto un sorriso ebete.

“Uh. Ha delle mammelle belle gonfie di latte, non me lo sarei aspettato quel giorno quando lo hai catturato” ammise Filibuster.

Quello che un tempo era un pastore belò e si chinò a brucare una fascetta di grano che Shab gli aveva lasciato cadere davanti al viso.

< Sembra sempre così _beeeello_ , profumato. Per il mio stomaco è perennemente tempo di uno spuntino.

Sono diventato un _braaaavo_ animale da fattoria, dannazione… Ormai _peeenso_ come una _peeecora_.

Poteva andarmi _peeeggio_. Almeno non sono una gallina, le ho sempre odiate _queeeelleee_ > pensò.

“È così docile che potrei farlo entrare in casa come un animale domestico” spiegò Shab. Si piegò e avvicinò le sue labbra all’orecchio della sua vittima.

“Perché lo sai che dopo ti do quello di cui hai bisogno. Così quando avremo finito sarai per me implorante, gocciolante e implorante” bisbigliò.

“Fisicamente è davvero in buone condizioni. I miei hanno sempre qualcosa di rotto, qualche volta una zampa, altre volta il naso. Si lamentano sempre e non obbediscono” ringhiò Filibuster.

Shab estrasse il frustino.

“Oh, ma lui lo sa che non gli farò del male, a meno che non mi faccia arrabbiare davvero.

Mi obbedisce senza bisogno di ordini” spiegò.

< Perché ha perso la sua anima e la sua volontà. Pensava davvero che mi avrebbe dato solo il suo corpo, invece è uno schiavo completo. 

Ora mi appartiene > pensò.

Filibuster si grattò rumorosamente il proprio vello e sbuffò.

“Mi sa che devi insegnarmi un paio dei tuoi segreti. 

Il suo latte sembra buono ed è tanto, non mi sorprende che tu riesca a fare un buon formaggio” ammise.

Shab rimise il frustino al suo posto.

“Anche un ottimo burro. Per non parlare della sua lana: è d’oro. Non capitava qualcosa del genere da parecchio” disse, accarezzando i riccioli dorati della pecora, che belò nuovamente.

“Dannazione. Lo avevo proprio giudicato male. Mi sa che il tuo vero segreto è il buon occhio” brontolò l’altro demone.


	2. La scalata delle pecore

La scalata delle pecore

 

Il re demone capra si sedette su un trono creato con dei viticci, mentre dei vassalli suonavano in dei corni ricurvi.

Il brusio di voce dei sudditi si quietò, mentre tutti si voltavano verso di lui come un sol uomo.

Una demone capra dai seni scoperti avanzò, tenendo in mano un proclama, circondata da bambini demoni capra simili a satiri, con le gambe per metà con l’aspetto di zampe inferiori caprine.

“Siamo qui riuniti perché si stanno per svolgere le gare decennali. Ricordo che alla fine ci sarà il banchetto gratuito anche per i semplici ospiti, che non hanno un animale in gara, in cui verranno cotti alla brace i perdenti. Pensateci bene prima di sacrificare uno dei vostri.

I proprietari dei fortunati vincitori, riceveranno un compenso in monete del perdono. Che la gara per la redenzione infernale del male abbia inizio” enunciò.

Il re fece un fischio e tutti iniziarono ad applaudire.

“Questa volta dovrei vincere io, ho ben sei concorrenti in gara” disse Filibuster.

Un altro demone si grattò le corna ricurve e corrugò la fronte.

“Come mai così tanti? Dimezzerai il tuo piccolo gregge” domandò un altro.

“Ormai hanno degli arti che a furia di spezzarsi li hanno resi inutilizzabili. Inoltre ho intenzione di prendere delle femmine la prossima volta, vedendo se così saranno più ubbidienti. Sono stufo di doverli sempre costringere con la forza anche a fare le azioni più semplici” abbaiò Filibuster.

“Io, invece, partecipo proprio con due femmine. Una è troppo vecchia e non mi dà più latte, l’altra ho scoperto poco dopo averla presa essere sterile. Non ho mai fortuna” brontolò il suo interlocutore.

Una massiccia donna demone si avvicinò, indicando Shab: “Quel folle si sta giocando il suo ‘agnello’ migliore”.

“Non vorrai farlo davvero. Ti dava il miglior formaggio di sempre, ne eri anche orgoglioso.

Si è per caso preso qualche malattia incurabile?” domandò Filibuster.

< Quando lo trasformai mi disse che avrei avuto il suo corpo, ma non la sua anima. Si corruppe così facilmente, quest’ultima, che si può dire fosse mia dopo pochissimo.

Però quelle parole bruciavano nella mia testa, come un marchio, m’infastidiva. Non so perché volessi dimostrare qualcosa a quell’uomo, forse perché nessuno prima mi aveva messo in dubbio.

Qui sono il migliore, il più rispettato, e nonostante le apparenze il più forte.

Ora voglio vedere se riuscirò ad ottenere ciò che desidero > pensò Shab.

“Semplicemente il suo vello d’oro stava iniziando ad attirarmi troppe gelosie. Sapete com’è l’invidia, può diventare pericolosa tra la nostra gente e non voglio beccarmi qualche cornata” rispose. Il sole illuminava le gocce di sudore che imperlavano la sua pelle nera.

“Cosa vi dicevo, un folle” disse la donna.

Shab giocherellò con il suo machete, la luce del sole si rifletteva sulla lama. Guardò il sovrano recitare una formula, indossava una tunica con i simboli del dio dell’abbondanza.

Una serie di blocchi, con raffigurati dei putti ovini o delle bocche spalancate, spiccarono il volo, dando vita a delle costruzioni con dei tasselli mancanti, in scala. In cima apparve una brocca colma di un liquido ambrato che luccicava al sole.

Un gruppo di una trentina di uomini e donne pecora, intenti a belare disperatamente, vennero sistemati davanti a dei blocchi levitanti a poco più di un braccio del terreno.

Ci fu uno scoppiettio ed iniziarono le urla, i diversi padroni si gridavano di sopra, incitando con urla e battiti di mani, le loro ‘bestie’.

“Salta!”. “Salta, dannazione!”. “No, non così”. “Più veloce! Voglio vincere per gli dei!”. “Datti una mossa, stupido animale!”. “Bravissima, Lina!”.

Le bestie tentavano di balzare da un blocco all’altro, si camminavano di sopra, sbattevano, piagnucolavano, scivolavano, si ribaltavano. Alcuni iniziarono a prendersi a testate, altri a mordersi e scalciare, dimenavano furiosamente le code.

Tutti quelli che cadevano, che morissero sul colpo dalle altezze più elevate, o si rompessero qualcosa, o dai blocchi più in basso cercassero solo di rimettersi in piedi, venivano colpiti da delle palle di fuoco del sovrano-sacerdote.

Le loro carcasse fumanti rimanevano sul prato, emanando un fumo profumato che pizzicava le narici dei presenti. Coloro che non avevano partecipanti in gara, le guardavano con un incremento di saliva e uno sguardo desideroso, affilando le armi da taglio.

Shab si limitava a dare ordini fischiando, Fiocco cambiava direzione, saliva più velocemente, saltava o si arrampicava a ritmi diversi seguendo i comandi al millesimo. Prese una rincorsa, schivò tre nemici che caddero nel tentativo di travolgerlo, ignorò un morso che gli strappò un pezzo di pelliccia di fili d’oro e ricciolina, saltando sull’ultimo blocco.

Da lì, seguendo i versi di Shab, iniziò a tirare calci micidiali a chiunque provasse a salire, sopraffacendone diversi. Rimase l’unico in cima, mentre anche l’ultimo avversario, una femmina dalla pelle grinzosa e la pelliccia ingrigita, precipitava con dei versi disperati, venendo tramutata in arrosto prima che la sua rovinosa caduta avesse termine.

La brocca gli rovesciò il liquido addosso, le mammelle si ritrassero sul corpo di Fiocco, divenendo due capezzoli umani gocciolanti latte. Il suo membro svettante si fece due volte più grosso, mentre le sue gambe si allungavano di due volte, tornando quelle di un umano muscoloso. La sua pelliccia divenne una capigliatura di morbidi riccioli dorati, la sua espressione rimase sciocca, ma i suoi occhi ripresero colore.

Sulla sua testa crebbero delle corna ricurve da caprone, mentre scodinzolava con la coda triangolare.

Il blocco scese a terra, mentre Fiocco si metteva in piedi a fatica.

“Abbiamo un vincitore: la pecora di Shab” tuonò la demone annunciatrice.

“Ti pareva. Semplicemente il suo occhio gli aveva fatto capire che poteva vincere con quella bestia” brontolò Filibuster.

“Sicuramente è truccato” si lamentò la donna demone accanto a lui, allontanandosi.

Shab raggiunse l’ex-pastore, che si guardava intorno confuso.

“Hai raggiunto il rango di demone. Ora sei uno di noi… o quasi. Penso che proverai ancora la gioia della maternità, Fiocco” disse, accarezzandogli l’addome.

Fiocco socchiuse gli occhi, arrossendo: “Pa-padrone…”.

Shab lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé fino a una capanna, lo spinse contro la porta di legno che si aprì alle sue spalle.

Fiocco gemette, spalancando la bocca e ricadde su un ampio cuscino, Shab chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, facendo scattare un paletto di legno.

“Mi appartieni?” domandò. Conficcò nel tavolo di legno il machete, accanto a un frustino abbandonato.

“Completamente, padrone” sussurrò Fiocco, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo muscoloso dell’altro, aprendo e chiudendo leggermente.

“Ho tutto di te, Fiocco?” domandò Shab, mettendosi a gattoni sopra di lui.

Nell’angolo della stanza un ragno stava tessendo la sua ragnatela, nei fili già tesi erano rimasti intrappolati dei moscerini.

“Anche il cuore” rispose Fiocco.

Shab lo baciò con foga, invadendogli in modo prepotente la bocca con la lingua.

< Non ho nessun interesse nel banchetto e ritirerò la mia vincita più tardi, ora ho ottenuto quello che volevo > pensò.


End file.
